Seven Thousand Miles
by Caroline Morrison
Summary: Quinn and Puck are starting out a happy life as newly weds, when a tragic turn changes the game and test how strong they all are. Reviews are appreciated! *Dedicated to CLM 1990-2012 *
1. Chapter 1

Quinn skipped out of the doctor's office light on her feet. She tucked the envelope safely into her purse, and went to meet her husband for lunch. She arrived at "Saffron" her favorite little quirky restaurant where he was already sitting on the outside veranda at her favorite table.

"You're late." He said, smiling at her, that kind of smile that made her heart beat wild and her stomach twist itself into a knot. "Hello to you too Puck."

Puck kissed her and smiled. He pointed at the Army fatigues he was wearing. "Excuse you that's Second Lieutenant Puckerman."

She peered over the menu, arching her eyebrow. "You're always going to be Puck to me."

Sure Puck had had his hard times here and there with the law, never doing very well with authority. However after school he had got his life in order, and decided to join the Army. Quinn had laughed until she was blue in the face; sure this was just one of his off the wall shenanigans. However Puck had stuck with it, and had just recently been promoted to Second Lieutenant and was in charge of a small platoon of men.

Puck smiled and waved the menu at her. "So why were you late? Seein' your other maahhhn?"

Quinn giggled. "You know you're the only one for me. But I do have some news."

Puck glanced up from his menu. "Me too."

Quinn smiled, ear to ear, her face beaming. "You go first."

Puck shook his head, "No you go."

Quinn giggled. "You. I insist."

Puck glanced at her, Quinn's determined streak showing. "How about we both go. Together?"

Quinn counted out loud. "1. . . 2 . . . . 3!"

"I'm pregnant!" Quinn blurted out.

Puck looked up at her his face a glow. "You mean. . . I . . . you. . . .we?"

Quinn placed her hand over her belly protectively. "We're finally going to be a family."

He leaned across the table, kissing her softly. She frowned as he pulled away. "You didn't tell me your news."

He ducked down studying his menu.

"!" she said swatting at his menu. "We already know you're going to order the Pesto Panini with extra Feta. So stop hiding in that menu!"

Puck slowly lowered the menu. "I. . . .I got my orders. I'm being deployed."

Quinn's face fell. She tried to hold back her emotions but her hormones were all over the place. Besides Puck could read her like an open book. She silently let a tear slip past, trying with all of her might to gain control of her emotions. Puck left his chair and soon had his arms wrapped around her. He rubbed her back softly. "It's ok. Hey! It's only going to be three months. I'll be back just in time to see what our baby bean is."

Quinn's emotions let loose, tears spilling from her eyes. "Are . . . Are you sure."

Puck nodded. "I'll make sure I'm back. For you. For her."

Quinn smiled, wiping away the tears. "Our son doesn't appreciate you calling him a girl."

XXX

Puck kissed her belly, still flat and smooth. "Hello wittle baby."

Quinn giggled, as his lips traveled, leaving a smooth, cool trail of kisses smothered in her skin. His hands held her hips gently, as if she were going to break. He started talking to her belly again. "You're going to be just like your mommy. Smart, and talented. Beautiful. Eyes that could stare right through you."

Quinn smiled at Puck's words, and ran her fingers absentmindedly through his short cropped hair. "What are you sucking up for?"

Puck looked up at her, a sly smile across his face. He then bent back down, whispering to the baby. "And if you don't get any of that and take after me, I still want you to take one thing after her. I want you to be strong like her. She's the strongest person I know. She's been through so much that would break anyone else, but she made it through. She's so strong."

Quinn lay back, closing her eyes. She had watched the small baby, no bigger than a size of a shrimp on the screen and imagined how different this pregnancy would be than her first. No more hiding, or secrets, no more lies. She pictured her and Puck shopping for baby clothes. Puck assembling a crib, or at least trying to. The vision that had stuck with her all day, was one in which Puck and her held a small wrapped bundle, a baby that was part him and part her, that no one could ever take away from her. She knew that Puck could get deployed, it went with the territory. However, with this small life inside her, it all seemed wrong, like she had been cheated out of her second chance at happiness. Puck's words echoed in her head. "She's so strong." Quinn smiled, not bothering to open her eyes. She was strong. If Puck believed in her, so could she. It was only three months. She could weather this storm, the months would fly by and by then, and she and Puck would be three months closer, to meeting their little miracle.


	2. Chapter 2

The backyard was dotted with people in cutoffs and tank tops, clutching red plastic cups. Bunches of red, white, and blue balloons swayed in the soft June wind, adding a festive touch to Puck's going away party.

"Quinn!" Rachel said, hugging her neck. She whispered into Quinn's ear, "Finn told me the news. Congrats."

Quinn eyed Puck suspiciously, "You told!"

She tried to punch him, but he jumped away laughing. "I couldn't help it!"

Quinn arched her eyebrow, scowling at him.

Puck leaned in, and kissed her on the cheek. "I only told Finn."

Quinn rolled her eyes and handed him a spatula. "Get to flippin those burgers Puckerman."

He swatted her behind with the spatula and him and Finn headed toward the grill. "Love you too baby."

Rachel and Quinn went into the air conditioned house, chill bumps rising up on her bare arms. She pulled the bowl of potato salad out of the fridge and sat it on the counter.

"So are you excited?" Rachel asked pulling back the plastic wrap on the potato salad.

Quinn sprinkled some paprika into the bowl as Rachel stirred. "More than ever. I want a boy, but Puck is so obsessed with having another little girl."

Rachel giggled. "So she can be daddy's little girl?"

Quinn nodded. "Let's get this stuff out there and help them. Look how high that fire is, He's gonna scorch his eyebrows off."

Puck flipped the burger, the flame scorching dark grill marks into the patty.

"It's pretty cool, about you and Quinn and the baby." Finn said holding out the plate for Puck to flip the burgers on to.

Puck smiled. "Yeah life doesn't get much better than this. I just wish I didn't have to leave."

Finn shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Yeah dude but it's only three months. It'll go by so fast!"

Puck sighed. "I hope so."

Puck glanced over at Quinn, in a flowy yellow sundress, a small flower clipped behind her ear. Her skin glowed, her face radiated warmth and joy. She was so happy. He glanced at Finn. "Hey Man can I ask you a favor?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah dude anything."

"Take care of Quinn for me. And my baby."

Finn slugged him on the arm. "C'mon man of course. You know I would of anyways."

"What are you two talking about?" Quinn said, walking across the yard toward them.

"Just talking about how we should bust out that 'Natti Light and get this party started!" Puck said, grinning.

XXX

The Sun had faded into the horizon; soon the yard was dark except for the soft twinkle of the patio lights. The last guest had left and the small backyard was empty except for Quinn and Puck. Quinn bent down to pick up a beer can and Puck rushed to her aid. "Let me get that!"

Quinn giggled. "I'm only a few weeks along. I can handle this. Besides, what am I going to do when you leave?"

Puck stuck out his bottom lip. "Not fair."

Quinn smiled at him, as she threw the can into the trashcan. "I'll be fine."

Just then Sleeping At Last song, "Turning Page" came on the radio. Puck smiled at her. "Listen. It's our song." He wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and began to dance with her. He murmured the words to the song into her ear, his breath tickling her neck, as he slowly stroked her cheek. "I've waited a hundred years. . . But I'd wait a million more for you. . . "

Quinn rested her head on his shoulder and Puck kept singing although he changed the words this time. "I would have known. . . What I've been living for. . . Oh I'll only be seven thousand miles away, but I'd walk a thousand more just to get back to you."

Quinn pressed her lips to his, Puck cradling her chin ever so gently. He led her into the house where they became a tangle of arms, legs, and desire. He laid her down on the bed, the soft moonlight coming through the window, illuminating her soft feminine curves. He pressed a kiss into her forehead and she pulled him down, so their lips met. He slipped the sundress off over her head, leaving the delicate material to wrinkle in a pile on the floor. His tee shirt was off in a matter of seconds, her hands grazing the tan flesh of his back, still warm from the sun. He kissed her, his body blending into hers. His fingers danced through her long blond waves, sending shivers down her spine. Her hands surfed his body, liquid passion coursing through her veins. "I love you." She murmured as she threw her head back and drifted off into a cloud of bliss.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn lie in bed staring at the ugly cottage cheese ceiling. The only sound in the room was the shower in the adjoining bathroom. Puck had been in there an awfully long time, and Quinn knew it was so he could prolong saying goodbye to her. She rolled over, staring at the table next to her bed. A framed picture of her and Puck smiled at her, Almost taunting her. Puck hadn't even left yet and she already missed him terribly. She heard the water cut off and she swallowed hard. She mustered her strength and got out of bed. Usually she suffered from morning sickness but her emotions were even too much for that. She dressed swiftly and quietly, slipping on a basic white eyelet shift dress that Puck loved her in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for him. She smiled as he entered the room. "Hey."

He forced a smile onto his face. "Good Morning beautiful." His hand grazed her belly slightly. "Good morning baby bean." He kissed her cheek and began to get dressed. "Finn's going to stop by and cut the grass sometime this week. Please don't let him mess up my new Begonias."

Quinn stifled a giggle.

Puck stared her down, a smug smile across his face. "Which I planted for you of course."

Quinn nodded."Of course."

"Maybe we can name the baby Begonia."

Quinn snarled up her nose. "You never were good with names. Besides, how are you so sure it's a girl?"

Puck smiled. "I had a dream. She was beautiful Quinn, just like Beth. Soft, wispy curls, that looks pretty awesome in a Mohawk. Your green eyes of course, with little specks of my brown eyes. You dressed her up in frou frou dresses, and I taught her how to ride a big wheel. She would run McKinley just like you did, but of course if she met some handsome stud with a sweet 'hawk I'd have to lay down the law."

Quinn giggled. "That is the cutest thing I've ever heard."

"Funny, because you are the cutest thing I've ever seen." He pushed her back onto the bed, softly kissing her neck. Her fingers danced on the nape of his neck, in slow intricate circles. Her brilliant green eyes burned deep into his soul. He knew she was on the verge of tears and it killed him to know he was the reason why. "Q, baby you know I have to do this. I want so much for our family. More for this baby. I want to be so much more than my dad ever was and this is the way to get it."

She rested a palm on his cheek. "Just be safe."

XXX

The airfield had always scared Quinn. It wasn't the booming planes or random sirens. It was the thought of how many women had said goodbye to their husbands here on this same ground, never to see him again. There were always the few that were here when they deployed, that were missing from the lineup along the big chain link fence when they returned. Quinn shuddered at the thought, trying to push it aside. Puck's grip was tight around her waist, but Quinn ached to be closer to him. She eyed a soldier she knew was in Puck's platoon, Gable was his last name. He was clutching a little girl, about three years old, twirling her about spinning her pink poufy dress into a dizzying swirl. The softness of her dress was such a stark comparison to his serious Army fatigues. She instantly thought of Puck's dream, the little girl that was equal parts of him and her. Instinctly she raised her hand to her belly. Puck wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her shoulder softly. He kissed her cheek. "I'll be back before we even find out it's a girl."

She turned around and smiled at him. "Should I start buying the frou frou dresses now?"

He kissed her one last time trying to memorize every contour of her lips. "Don't watch the plane take off."

She clenched her fist around the sleeve of his uniform. "I love you."

His sergeant called attention and he kissed her forehead. "I love you. Just remember that I'm only seven thousand miles away." He turned and boarded the plane with the rest of his men. As Puck asked Quinn didn't stand with the other women, temporarily widowed by the threat of war and watch the plane take off, but rather she quietly made her way to the car where the tears she had been holding in finally began to fall.


	4. Chapter 4

The pain rippled across Quinn's stomach, sending a wave of white hot pain coursing through her body. She groped the side of the bed, searching for Puck. Reality swept over her and she realized that he wasn't there. He had been gone for two month as of last week. Her stomach cramped again, and she curled over. Once the ripple passed she grabbed her phone and dialed her mother's number. Her mother's answering machine picked up. "Muh. . . mom it's Q. . . .Quinn. I just woke up and something's wrong. I think something's wrong with the baby. I . . ." She dropped the phone as she turned on the light and saw the bright red stain against her stark white sheets. She was bleeding. She quickly dialed Finn and Rachel's number.

Finn answered on the second ring. "Quinn! What's up? You're lucky I'm waiting on Rachel, usually I'm not up this late."

Quinn sighed, the pain making her nauseous. "Finn, something's wrong with the baby."

She heard Finn gasp. "What? What's a matter?"

Quinn tried to stand up but couldn't. "I. . . I don't know. . . I woke up, and there's blood, and oh Finn it just hurts so bad!"

"I'll be over in ten."

XXX

The faint fragrance of Quinn's strawberry shampoo lingered on the pillow. The sun streamed through the curtains, warm against Puck's bare chest. Quinn sat at her vanity, looking at him in the mirror smiling from ear to ear. "It's about time you woke up sleepy head."

"What cha dreaming about there Puckerman? You got quite a smile on your face." His first lieutenant said shoving him playfully.

Puck sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Oh is that jealousy Evans?"

He smiled. "What's her name?"

Puck grinned. He pulled the picture out of the breast pocket of his fatigues and handed it to him. "Her name is Quinn."

Evans handed him the picture back. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks man. I miss her like crazy. She's ten weeks pregnant, I feel like I'm missing everything."

"All the crazy hormonal woman stuff? I don't think you're missing anything. "He chuckled "Congrats man."

Suddenly the air raid sirens roared to life, sending everyone into a hustle. The two grabbed their guns and ran out to find the makeshift desert base in a state of chaos. Puck heard the loud "pop, pop, pop" of automatic gun fire in the distance. He pushed Evans back, taking cover as well. The smoke began to clear and everything became eerily silent. "What's going on?" Evans asked, his hands locked on his gun.

Puck peered out but the smoke was wafting his direction. "I can't really see anything"

"Screw this, I didn't enlist to cower behind a tent, I'm going out." Puck pulled at his arm but Evans shrugged him off.

He crouched down and moved out from behind the tent. He scowered the area, before standing upright. He motioned for Puck. "Puckerman, its all clear!"

Puck glanced out, noticing the small cylinder by his feet. "Evans it's a bomb! Get out!"

Evans strained to hear him. "My ears are still ringing from all the gunfire. What?"

"There's a bomb! Get out!" Puck screamed, gesturing for him to move away. "A BOMB!" He ran out to retrieve Evans just as the bomb detonated.


	5. Chapter 5

Finn rushed to Quinn hugging her tight. "Is everything ok? Is the baby alright?"

She hugged him back, her small baby bump the only distance between them. "The baby's fine thank God. The doctor said it was a threatened miscarriage."

"A . . . a threatened miscarriage?" Finn asked a puzzled look on his face.

Quinn wiped a stray tear from her eye. "There's a fifty percent chance that I could lose this baby." She began to sob, and Finn pulled her closer. He smoothed her long blonde hair back, softly comforting her. "It's, it's going to be ok Quinn. Your strong, this baby is strong. You're both going to make it."

Quinn sobbed squeezing him tighter. "I miss Puck so much."

Puck's words echoed through Finn's head. _"Take care of Quinn for me. And my baby." _ Finn grabbed Quinn's hand. "We all do but there's only one more month and he's coming home." Finn leaned down kissing her forehead.

"Well Hello there?" a familiar voice rang out from behind them. The duo turned to see Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray standing there. Her hair had gotten a little shorter, her face a little fuller, but she was as beautiful as she had ever been.

"Oh mom." Quinn said, rushing into her mom's arms.

"I got your voice mail; you nearly scared me to death. Is everything ok? I was afraid you were out here all by yourself . . . but I can certainly see that wasn't the case."

Quinn pushed her mother away. "What are you implying?"

Judy pursed her lips. "I. . . I'm just surprised to see Finn here, that's all honey. Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine." Quinn said, crossing her arms. Quinn glanced at Finn, her eyes revealing how much pain her mother had just caused.

"Well, we're going to go, Quinn needs her rest." Finn interjected, ushering Quinn toward the elevator.

Judy hugged Quinn lightly. "Oh. Well, call me if you need me sweetie."

Quinn nodded as the elevator doors closed between them.

XXX

"Pass me the Thai noodles please?" Quinn asked, skewering a piece of sweet and sour chicken with a chopstick.

Rachel eyed her suspiciously. "You hate Thai noodles. You made Noah brush his teeth before he could kiss you because he ate some."

Quinn giggled. She remembered their weekly get together they had had right before Puck had left. She had refused to kiss him, and he had been overly dramatic, brushing his teeth in the living room so Quinn could see, exaggerating the brush strokes. "Well, I guess my baby boy likes Thai so hand it over."

Finn passed her the small takeout box, acting as if he were throwing a steak to a lion. "You're so sure it's a boy. I'm betting all my next paycheck that it's a girl."

"I find out in two weeks. I'm so excited! And Puck will be back, just in time." Her smile spread from ear to ear.

"Well, you have you call me right away. I know L.A. is in a different time zone but I don't care." Rachel said smiling.

Quinn put her hand on Rachel's. "Aw, I really wish you could be here for Puck's coming home party."

Rachel squeezed her hand. "I know. But the studio calls!"

"Which reminds me, we need to get going soon, your flight leaves early tomorrow." Finn said, cracking open his fortune cookie. He placed his hand on his mouth and whispered loudly to Quinn "Someone is a bit of a diva if they don't get there beauty sleep."

Rachel smacked Finn in the head with a pillow giggling. "At least I don't sleep like a grizzly bear all night!" She lay back on the couch and made an exaggerated snoring sound.

"You dropped your fortune!" Quinn said, bending down to pick up the slip of paper.

"_Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death." _She read out

Loud.

Rachel clapped. "Aww that's a really good one. Perfect for you Finny!"

"Oooh!" Quinn gasped, clapping her hand around her stomach.

Finn and Rachel jumped up. "What's wrong? Is everything ok? Are you cramping again?"

Quinn smiled. "No. I just felt the baby kick."

The trio smiled, but Quinn knew what they were all thinking. "_Puck should be here for this."_

XXX

A gust of wind blew by, blowing the papers out of Quinn's hand. She chased them around, one hand trying to hold down the hem of her skirt. A storm was blowing in, and the clouds threatened to erupt at any moment. The early September day had been incredibly warm, the air humid and stale. Quinn welcomed the breeze, even if that meant taking some rain and thunder with it. She was digging in her purse for her house key, when she noticed the dark blue Sedan pull up. As the two gentlemen got out of the car, Quinn's body grew cold from fear. She dropped her purse, the papers not too far behind them. They were dressed in full official dress uniform, carrying a small envelope. "No." Quinn muttered stomping her foot. "No."

The taller gentleman reached her first. "Mrs. Puckerman?"

Quinn remained silent her body paralyzed.

" ? I'm CNO Williams. This is my partner, CAO Cheney. May we come inside?"

Quinn shook her head, "No. You cannot come in! Just tell me! Tell me now!" She screamed, tears streaming from her eyes. She knew what those acronyms stood for. They were Causality Notification Officers. The Army's official angels of death.

CAO Cheney, a balding, heavy set man, walked up onto the porch with her. "Ma'am please. Let's go inside, so we can discuss. . ."

Quinn pushed him away. She gritted her teeth. "There is nothing to discuss. You're going to tell me that my husband is dead. Aren't you?"

CNO Williams cleared his throat. "Mrs. Puckerman we regret to inform you that your husband, Second Lieutenant Noah Puckerman has perished. We assure you that he died loyalty defending his country."

Quinn fell to the ground, her body shutting down entirely. "You're lying. You've got the wrong family. Puck was coming home! We're about to have another baby! No! It's wrong! He wouldn't leave me all alone! HE WOULDN'T!" She screamed loudly, her whole body trembling.

The two men tried to comfort her but it was no use. Her face was as cold as stone, black streaks of mascara running down them from the few tears that had fell. "Leave me alone. Please, just go away".

Quinn walked into the house, slamming the door behind her. She hurled her phone at the wall, sending it shattering into a million pieces. She slid down the wall, before collapsing onto the floor. She brought her knees up as far as they could, curling up into a small ball, and cradling her stomach and began to sob.

XXX

She was unsure how much time had passed. She had drifted in and out of consciousness, the searing pain that had shattered her world, was now numbing, and desensitizing her to the world. The loud thudding knock echoed through the room once more. "QUINN! QUINN IT'S FINN. OPEN UP NOW!"

She heard some shuffling, and then the click as a key turned in the lock. He knelt down and soon Finn's arms were around her, hugging her tight. She turned to face him. His face was red and puffy, a stray tear slid down his cheek. She touched his cheek and whispered quietly. "He's gone Finn, he's really gone."


	6. Chapter 6

Finn awoke his arms still tight around Quinn. He felt a tiny flutter ripple across his hand and he gasped. The baby was kicking.

Quinn rolled over to face him her eyes looking tired and blood shot. "He's been kicking all morning." A stray tear slid down her cheek. "I've been thinking about Puck all morning."

Finn squeezed her, his heart breaking all over again. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be ok, but would it ever be ok? Would life ever be "Normal" again?

"Do you remember when Puck dressed like a girl once Vocal Adrenaline got Unique?" she asked quietly.

Finn smiled slightly. "How could I forget? That image is still burned into my retinas." Quinn smiled.

Finn laughed. "Or when he did the Single Ladies dance with us? I never knew he could move like that."

Quinn's smile grew. "Or when he filled the fish tank in the Science lab with blue jello?"

Finn snorted, "What about those awesome cupcakes he made for the bake sale?"

Quinn's eyebrow arched. "I never got one of those."

Their giggles were interrupted as the bedroom door swung open and Quinn's mom walked in, a shocked expression on her face.

XXX

"Your husband hasn't even been dead forty eight hours and you're already in bed with someone else? Laughing and giggling?" Judy Fabray said swinging her arms around frantically. "And Finn really? I thought he was your best friend?"

"We . . . We . . . We can explain, It's not like that!" Finn stuttered sitting on the couch next to Quinn.

"It's like I don't even know you. Is that baby even his?"

As Quinn and her mother bickered Finn had déjà' of when they told Quinn's parents that she was pregnant back in high school. He cleared his throat. "Forget it Quinn. She's just like your dad. She's only going to believe what she wants. Judy, I think its best you leave."

Judy stood there, placing her hands over her mouth. "How dare you?! Quinn are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Quinn turned to face her. "You heard him. Get out."

XXX

Finn scraped the ninety percent of Quinn's breakfast remaining on the plate into the trash. "Quinn, you didn't eat much. You really should eat something."

She glared up at him from the table. "Excuse me if I don't have much of an appetite right now."

Finn sighed. "I just can't believe she would accuse us of something like that? After you just lost your husband, and I lost my best friend?"

Quinn sighed. "I can. My parents haven't changed at all."

Finn sighed and let out a little yawn he glanced at his watch. "I should get going. I need to call Rachel. . .and . . . . let her know."

Quinn looked down at her bare feet. "I need to get used to being alone anyways."

Finn hugged her. "Hey! Don't say that. You will never be alone. You have that beautiful baby inside of you, growing. A part of Puck to carry on. You will never be alone."

Quinn hugged him tight. She rubbed her belly. "Thank you Finn. Go ahead go home. We'll be ok."

She saw Finn out, locking the door behind him. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself sinking into the floor of her closet, wrapped up in one of Puck's old shirts, crying.

XXX

Quinn dressed quickly, shoving on a black eyelet lace dress, and a black cardigan. Today had been taunting her from the calendar all week. It was Puck's memorial. She tried to cook breakfast but nothing sounded good. She flipped through the channels endlessly, not even noticing what was on. She clicked off the TV and went into the backyard. She laid down in the withering grass, next to a pile of crunchy leaves. She looked up at the sky bright brilliant blue, the fall air cool and crisp. The puffy clouds floated by, and she found herself wondering if Puck were somewhere among them, smiling down on her. She put her hand on her belly, as the baby began to kick furiously. "I miss you Puck." She said, her voice echoing in the empty backyard. "It's easier when I don't think at all. When I numb my mind, when I don't let it wonder." A cool breeze began to blow and she felt eerily comforted. She continued her conversation with the clouds. "If I keep myself busy enough I forget for a moment how much I miss you, how much my heart hurts. Night is the worst. The only comfort I find at night, is knowing that we can still be together in my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

An odd presence filled the air of the Fabray house, something off kilter. Her mom was being the perfect hostess, the hoards of people from Puck's memorial filling every crevices of the house. The memorial was horrid; Puck wouldn't have wanted any of it. It was too showy and morbid, where he had been simple and so full of life. She hadn't talked to her mother since the awful altercation, but she didn't feel like going home to an empty house. Everyone tiptoed around Quinn, treating her like a porcelain doll. They were gathered in groups gossiping, stopping as she walked by. She had come accustomed to the stares. The "poor pitiful you" stares, "I'm glad it's you not me" stares. Quinn poured herself a glass of water, wishing that she could pour herself something stronger. She felt someone grab her arm, and tug her into the butler's pantry, spilling water everywhere.

"Whaaa…." She turned to face Finn. "Finn! What on Earth are you doing?"

He placed a finger to her lips. "Shhh. It's bad Quinn. Your mom can't keep her mouth shut."

She arched her eyebrow . "shut? About what?"

"She told Puck's mom about finding us together that night."

She sighed loudly. "WHAT!"

Quinn seeping with rage turned, determined to find her mother. She stormed out of the pantry, right into Puck's mom.

" , I don't know what you have heard but I promise you I never,"

Before she could finish Edith Puckerman's hand slid across her Quinn's face with a sickening crack. The sheer force sent Quinn tumbling down.

The soft chattering, the tinkling of silverware, everything stopped.

Finn helped Quinn up. "Are you ok?

Quinn dusted herself off and nodded.

Finn lunged at Edith, poking a finger into her face. "Are you crazy? She's pregnant! Pregnant with your grandchild!"

Edith pushed him off. "Get off of me! She deserved it!"

She turned to face Quinn. "I told my Noah he didn't have to join the army. You know what he said to me? You made him so proud. He didn't deserve you. He wanted to do something, be something that you could be as proud of as he was of you. He gave the ultimate sacrifice –Quinn he gave his life trying to make you proud. As he lay dying, a slow, painful death you were cuddled up with his best friend. HIS BEST FRIEND QUINN!"

She turned to Finn. "And you. I hope you're happy. I hope you think about what did to him, letting him believe you were friends, All the while you're sleeping with his wife. You were like a brother to him, and you stole the most important thing to him. Quinn! You two deserve each other."

Quinn ran, escaping through the back door. Finn pushed through the crowd chasing after her, when he saw Rachel standing in the doorway, tears streaming down her face. "Is it true?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Rachel! Rachel wait!" Finn jogged after her she ran to her car, sobbing. "Rachel listen!" her

Rachel hit the button, unlocking her Chevy Cruze. "Just tell me the truth! Please."

Finn hesitantly walked toward her. Rachel crossed her arms protectively, making Finn falter. "Rachel, do you honestly think that I could do that to you? To Puck? Rachel, I love you. You're all I ever wanted from the time I saw you in knee socks and plaid. Do you remember? You were wearing a black sweater and green plaid with a ballerina necklace."

"Finn just stop!" Rachel said her voice cracking. "I just don't know. This all seems to add up. I mean how close you two are and. . . . "

Finn slammed his hand down on the hood of the car. I'm close to her because I made a promise to my BEST FRIEND! I just lost him, and I am not going to lose you too!" He fished through his pockets, pulling out a small red velvet box. He opened it to reveal a small, delicate gold ring. Two small gold stars off set a well sized princess cut diamond.

Rachel placed a hand over her mouth, tears sliding slowly down her cheek.

Finn got down on one knee. "I. . . I was waiting until our anniversary to give you this. It was my Nona's engagement ring. I would like it to be yours too."

Rachel stood silently, staring at the scene unfolding in front of her. Rachel bent down, being eye level with Finn. She buried her face in his shirt and sobbed. Finn softly stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. She rose up, and placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry Finn. I . . . I ca. . . . I just need time."

XXX

" the doctor will see you now." The nurse called lightly from the doorway.

Quinn jumped up from the chair quickly, feeling as if every eye was on her. In the week following Puck's memorial, she started growing accustomed to the stares and whispers. Everyone in Lima knew about her and Finn's Imaginary affair. The doctor checked her vitals, and gave her a quick checkup. He spun over to her in his wheelie chair, with an all too chipper smile on his face. "Again, I am so sorry for your loss. Are you doing ok?"

Quinn nodded. "As well as to be expected."

The doctor patted her arm. "Well I have some good news for you. Would you like to know what this little jelly bean is?"

Quinn cringed for a minute, relieving how this moment was supposed to be in her head. Puck holding her hand, his anxious smile across his face, as he watched the little life he helped create dance across the screen. He surely would pretend to be offended when the daughter he just knew he was having turned out to be a son. She sighed. She had to start living again, without him.

"Sure."

The nurse moved her to a new room, down the hall. "The sonographer will be right with you." She said as she closed the door.

The table was cold and uncomfortable beneath her, adding to the ambience of the moment. "I can't believe you aren't here Puck." She said softly to herself. She had found herself doing this a lot, talking to .Puck, lately. She didn't feel crazy doing it, she felt comforted. She ran her hand down her belly. "It just doesn't feel right. You don't feel _gone_ to me. You were the other piece of my heart; I should feel something besides numbness. With a love like ours, I should have sensed something right? I don't feel broken, just bent."

There was a knock on the door. "Hello! I'm Sunny! Let's see if we need to buy pink or blue!" Quinn sighed as Sunny prepped her and got ready to turn on the screen. She should get used to doing things alone. Sunny smiled as the baby appeared on the screen. "Is this your first?" She asked.

Quinn shook her head. "No. We have a daughter. Beth."

Sunny studied the screen. "Such a cute name! Well everything looks good mama. Are you ready to find out?"

Quinn gritted her teeth. "Now or never."

Sunny's smile got bigger and her voice got higher. "You're having a baby... " when suddenly the door opened.

"Room for one more?" Finn stood awkwardly in the doorway.

A smile spread across Quinn's face. "What about everyone? This will just make it worse."

Finn walked in and grasped her hand. "Screw them. I made a promise to my best friend."

Sunny looked at the duo confused. Quinn smiled at her. "We're ready."

She turned the screen to face Quinn and Finn. "Well I hope you saved your little dresses and bows. It's a girl!" Quinn began to laugh hysterically. Through life or death, Puck always got his way.


	9. Chapter 9

It had to be done. Puck's clothes loomed in the closet; she had planned on cleaning out Puck's side of the closet, in an attempt to "move on."

"They're just clothes" Finn had said, but to Quinn they were so much more. They were pieces of Puck, memories in a way. She pulled out a ratty flannel shirt, with a stain down the front. She smiled as she remembered the time they had ran into Shelby and Beth at the fair. Beth had run up to Puck, smushing her corndog into her shirt, leaving a stain that would not wash out. Quinn folded it, and put it in the box. Next to it was a tuxedo shirt. She ran her fingers along the seam until she found the rough stitches she had sewed into after Puck got a little too crazy with a risqué impromptu strip tease. She folded it, smiling as she thought about his cheesy dance moves. She pulled out a black corduroy black jacket that had been the one he had worn home from boot camp. After folding and packing for awhile Quinn stumbled across a large wooden box, buried in the back of the closet. She opened the box to find some mementos that she was shocked to find that Puck had kept. There was her sophomore cheerleading picture, her powerful smirk and diva like posture the focal point of the picture. She had to laugh. She had always been Puck's Queen Bee. There were silly little notes that she had written him over the years, as well as some kitschy nick-nacks that had served as anniversary presents. She was about to close the box when a plain white envelope caught her eye. "Quinn" had been scrolled across the front of it in Puck's messy script. She pulled the envelope out of the box and opened it. It was dated from his boot camp days, and his handwriting filled the page. A tear slid down her cheek as she began to read.

"_Dear Quinn,_

_This is certainly weird to write. The guys and I were talking about what we would say if we only had one last thing to say. Sort of a letter if something were to ever happen to us. Well this is mine. First off – WATER MY BEGONIAS! 2__nd__ don't forget to record How I met your Mother, you always g mad when you forget! And most importantly, I love you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. That 7.50 that I spent on wine coolers was the best money I ever spent, because those wine coolers brought me you. I want to tell you it's ok to let people see you cry, crying is not a sign of weakness, crying is a sign of passion and you my love, are the most passionate person I know. Even though I'm not with you in body form anymore, know that I'm there in spirit. We're just like our song, we're tethered. You will always have a part of me, no matter if I'm overseas, in our backyard, or not on the earth anymore. If there is a bittersweet silver lining to dying, it is that I now have the rest of eternity to do nothing but love you. I'll be there watching over you. It will kill me not to be with you every day, but please take your sweet time getting to heaven. I will love you forever, regardless if you were young and blonde or old and gray. I love you forever and always. _

_-Puck."_

Quinn clutched the letter to her heart and sobbed. "Oh Noah."


	10. Chapter 10

"_Hmmm... Can pregnant women eat Tuna?" _Finn thought to himself staring at the smiley fish on the can. He was making dinner for Quinn tonight, a surprise for her. Today would have been her and Puck's wedding anniversary. He placed the tuna back on the shelf and tried to think back to all the pregnancy pamphlets Quinn had given him in high school. He picked up a can of corn when he saw Rachel walking down the aisle. Her head was hung low and she looked as if she hadn't slept well in weeks. She was wearing black leggings and slouchy boots, with a big Ohio State hoodie. _His_ Ohio State hoodie.

"Ra. . .Rachel?"

Rachel looked up, wide eyed and startled. Her facial expression dropped. Finn sat the basket down. "Just talk to me. Please."

"How are you?" she asked quietly.

"Awful." He replied.

She nodded "Me too."

They stood there in awkward silence for a moment, before Finn cut through. "That's my hoodie."

Rachel shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Sorry. It's just so comfortable, I promise I'll wash it and. . . ."

Finn placed his hand on her arm. "Don't wash it. I miss your smell. It may be the last little bit of it that I get."

Tears welled up in Rachel's eyes. "Finn don't."

His deep chocolate brown eyes bore down on her, reflecting every bit of pain he was feeling inside. "I miss it Rachel. I miss waking up to your voice singing in the shower. I miss my pillow smelling like lavender and vanilla because you hog it in the middle of the night. I miss cute little notes scrolled on the frost on my car, and I miss opening my lunchbox to find my sandwich cut into a star, even if that means less sandwich, because it reminds me of you. I just miss you."

A tear slid down her cheek. "I miss you too Finn. That's what hurts. Not that you hurt me, but that you hurt me and I still miss you. It is probably true what they say about you two, I see your truck there when I drive by. I still can't believe it. It just doesn't feel like you did, because I still miss you."

Finn tried to open his mouth to explain but Rachel turned around and ran out of the store, crying all the way to her car.

XXX

Quinn walked slowly, the cold November air blew around her and she pulled her sweater tighter. She really should buy a coat to fit her expanding stomach, but she always pushed it aside, she rarely left the confines of her house these days. She went to work, but, like today, she often left early. Life just seemed pointless to her. The only thing that kept her going was the baby girl she was carrying. She was out for her daily walk, the doctor telling her that exercise was good for her and the baby. They were also good for her mind. She always felt connected to Puck outside. Like the wind was him whispering in her ear, the warmth of the sun equal to his big embrace. The months had flown by; it had been nearly two months since she learned of Puck's demise. That day had seemed to go on forever, time standing still. Now time traveled by at lightning speed, with her just going through the motions. She trapped herself in her mind, her thoughts her only comfort. Her daily walk was the only time she felt nearly herself, almost whole again. As she walked up the steps to her house, she noticed the rotting pumpkin sitting on her front porch. Finn had brought over in an attempt to cheer her up. She had put on a happy face, carving it with him, when in reality it was a bitter token that marked the beginning of the holiday season, the first one she would have to face alone. She kicked it, leaving an indent in the mushy exterior. _"I really need to throw that away."_ She thought to herself. She walked into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. She stretched over to the night stand, and turned on the radio, hating the sound of the quiet, empty, house. The soft tune of "Turning Page" wafted from the radio. Her and Puck's song. A small smile crept across her face, it was like a sign that Puck was with her. She curled up with his pillow and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

XXX

"CRASH!" a large boom from the kitchen awoke Quinn. She jumped up, hearing someone shuffling around in the kitchen. Her heart raced in her chest. She tip toed out of the bed and grabbed Puck's old wooden baseball bat from the behind the bedroom door. She held it up, in perfect batting stance. She heard the sound of pots and pans clanging together and paper being ruffled. She slowly made her way down the hall, and was getting ready to walk into the kitchen when Finn walked right in front of her, jarred by her presence. Quinn swung the bat, not realizing it was Finn until it was too late.

Finn grabbed his head, where the bat had hit him. Quinn dropped the bat. "Oh my god FINN! Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"What are you doing here?!" he said still clutching his face.

Quinn pulled his hand away to inspect the damage. "What am I doing here? It's my house what are you doing here?"

Finn sighed. "I thought you were at work, so I was going to surprise you with an anniversary dinner."

Quinn's face fell. "Oh god I forgot my anniversary."

Finn wrapped his arms around her, as she sobbed into his chest.

She pushed him away, trying to stifle her tears. "Let's get you some ice for your head and face. It's already bruising."

Finn rubbed his face. "Quite a swing there, ."

A small smile escaped onto Quinn's face.

XXX

"I'll never forget how nervous Puck was when he went to propose to you. He even did my kung-Fu ninja mind set trick in the mirror." Finn said twirling some noodles around on his fork. His face was red and swollen, turning a sickening black and blue at an alarming pace. After attacking Finn with the baseball bat, Quinn had helped him make dinner, fettuccini and garlic bread.  
>"He was nervous? He didn't seem nervous at all." Quinn said, thinking back to the night Puck had proposed.<br>"He kept saying that you were out of his league. He couldn't make up his mind on how to ask you. I didn't understand how he couldn't decide. Until I got ready to. . . Until I got ready to ask Rachel."

Quinn studied the solemn look on his face. "Finn Hudson, go get her."

Finn looked up, surprised. "She won't listen. I've hurt her beyond what I can undo I..."

She stood up, placing her hand on her hip "GO GET HER. I've lost my forever, don't lose yours too."


	11. Chapter 11

Snoopy flew across the screen, blowing in the November wind. Cheerful families looked on, enjoying the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade. It just didn't feel like Thanksgiving to Quinn. Finn had invited her to dinner with Kurt, Carole, and Burt but this fiasco hadn't been easy for them either, so she graciously declined. She flipped off the TV. and rubbed her belly. "You know what little one? I think we're going to go for a walk. I have the perfect place; it reminds me so much of daddy."

McKinley High was just a short drive away. She found the hole in the gate to the football field that had been there since before her freshman year. In her days before Beth she used to sneak out of her house in the middle of the night, and meet Puck on the field. She closed her eyes and pictured Puck standing there, like he always was, his hand in his pocket, a nonchalant smirk on his face waiting on her. If only she could go back. As soon as she got onto the paved track she felt at home. She knew there would be nobody here, it was safe, safe from the dirty looks of her neighbors, safe from the heartache she had at home.

She had nearly completed one lap around the track when she noticed someone sitting in the bleachers. She squinted against the sun, and noticed Rachel sitting there appearing to be lost in her own thoughts. "Rachel?" She called out, and Rachel turned startled. She quickly walked up to the bleachers where Rachel was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sat down next to her. "Pretty sure the same thing you are. Thinking."

Rachel sighed. "I remember sitting here watching you and Finn sophomore year. I was so jealous, I knew then he was my person, the only one for me."

"If he's your person, then why aren't you with him?" Quinn said. She spoke her mind now more than ever.

"I. . . I don't know. I just hear things, you know, from everyone. It puts ideas in my head, it makes me think what if, I just I. . . "

"Look Rachel. I'm just going to tell you straight out, nothing happened. I'm going to tell you something else too. If someone can put ideas in your head, if gossip can make you doubt your trust in Finn, you don't deserve him. He sacrificed everything, and I mean everything Rachel, to keep a promise to his best friend. He's just merely caught in the crossfire. I want to see you two together, but the way you're acting I only want it because it makes him happy. He deserves that. He deserves to be happy."

Rachel looked stunned. Quinn stood up. "I love you Rachel. I really do. We've become really good friends over the years but I can't understand why you're doing this. Finn lost his best friend, and the way you're acting is like you're punishing him because he's keeping his promise. I've thought about telling him to just leave me alone to make things better, but I can't ask him to do that. It was Puck's wish and he just wants to honor that. Just remember that he won't be there waiting, and if you wait too long, you're going to lose him forever. I've lost Puck forever and let me tell you, you never want to experience that.

XXX

"Tap. . . . Tap . . . tap." Finn sat up in his bed. Since Rachel was staying at their house, Finn had resorted back to his parent's house. "Tap... tap . . . tap" something was hitting his window. He walked over and pulled back the blinds, to see Rachel standing in the back yard throwing pebbles at his window. He opened the window and whispered loudly. "Rachel?"

"Come down. I need to talk to you."

The cold air blew across Finn's bare chest making him shiver. "Come up. I'll unlock the door."

Finn led her upstairs quietly, and pushed open the door. "Welcome to my humble abode."

"This is nice" Rachel said, walking into the room.

Finn shrugged. "If you like floral bed spreads and creepy porcelain dolls."

Rachel's eyes lingered on Finn's bare chest. "Finn. . . I. . . I came to apologize. I'm sorry. "

Finn looked up, surprised.

"You did nothing wrong. I've let other people poison my thoughts, and let go of the person that means the most to me. I realized that maybe it's not that I don't trust you, maybe I've resisted for so long, held on to this doubt, pushed you away, Not because you've done anything, but because I'm scared."

Finn arched his eyebrow. "Scared? Scared of what?"

"Because I need you to exist. When you're not with me I feel like a part of me is missing. If I ever lost you If. ."

Finn pulled her in, her body still cold from the November chill. "You'll always have me."

Their lips met, meshing together with an all consuming hunger. Rachel slid her coat off, pulling herself closer to Finn's warm, bare chest. His hands roamed her body, gliding over every crevice and curve. Rachel sighed loudly, euphoria filling her body. Finn kissed her tenderly, tugging her shirt over her head. He led her over to the bed, without a word. They toppled over onto the bed, trying not to wake Carole and Burt. As Finn pulled her close to him, inhaling the soft scent of vanilla and lavender, he smiled. He was whole again.


	12. Chapter 12

"_Knock knock knock." _

Quinn looked up from her book. "Who could that be?" she thought to herself. She certainly wasn't expecting any visitors, it was Christmas day and everybody was with their families. She had decided to spend the day with the only family she had left. Her little baby. She tiptoed to the door, the wood floors cold against her bare feet. She opened the door to see Rachel, a big smile across her face, a bag of gifts in her hand.

She opened the door. "Rachel? I thought you would be with Finn?" Since the two had gotten back together they had been inseparable."

"Hey Quinn!" Finn called walking up the steps carrying a small tree.

"Finn? What is all this? Why aren't you with your family?"

Finn smiled. "This" he said putting down the tree, "is your Christmas tree." The tree was small, barely three feet high. Some branches were scarce, just a few pine needles clutching to the branch. "My family isn't having Christmas dinner until later tonight. So we decided to celebrate with you."

Rachel sat the presents down on the couch. "Merry Christmas!"

Quinn smiled sheepishly. "You don't even celebrate Christmas. You're Jewish."

Rachel shrugged. "Puck celebrated Christmas."

Quinn nodded. "Puck was a bad Jew."

Finn cleared his throat. "This tree needs some decorations."

Quinn pointed. "They're in my closet. Top shelf."

Finn emerged from the room moments later with a box marked "X-mas". He wrapped some silver tinsel around the tree. "I can't believe you didn't have a tree. Even with . . . with everything going on I thought you would have a tree. Isn't that your favorite part?"

The tree was Quinn's favorite part of Christmas. She had always loved the Christmas tree with its deep greens and earthy smell. There was just something about the tree being decorated with bright lights and bejeweled bulbs that made her feel – joyful. "I'm surprised you remembered that." Quinn said, slipping a red glass ornament onto a branch.

"How could I forget?" he asked handing Rachel a small wooden Santa ornament. "Don't you remember that argument you and Puck had the first Christmas you were married?"

Quinn snorted loudly. Their first Christmas money had been tight. They were still recovering from the debt of a wedding and student loans. Puck had stated that they weren't going to get a Christmas tree that Christmas, sending Quinn into a tizzy.

"Telling me we're not going to have a tree. Please." Quinn said, a small laugh escaping her lips.

Rachel looked startled. "Do you realize that that's the first time I've heard you laugh since Puck. . . "Her voice trailed off.

Quinn put a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Since he died. It's ok to say it Rachel. I've got to accept it. He's gone. But he's not hurting, he's not worrying about anything, he's at peace."

"You are so strong." Rachel said, a tear escaping her eye.

"Hey! None of that!" Quinn said wiping away a tear of her own.

She shook a present. "What's in these boxes?"

Finn laughed. "They're mostly for . . . Hey have you thought of a name yet?"

Quinn rubbed her belly. "Some days she feels like a Caroline, other days she feels like an Amelia. I'm so up in the air right now, nothing seems to fit."

Rachel smiled. "Maybe these will help you picture her." She handed Quinn a package wrapped in silver foil paper with a large blue bow. Quinn eagerly unwrapped it. It was a onesie that had "bows before bros" printed on it in pink script. Quinn laughed. "Puck would have loved this!"

All the presents had been unwrapped and two orders of General Tso's chicken had been demolished. They had sat around talking, remembering the good and the bad, and had even shown Rachel the TV gold that was "a Christmas Story". She looked out the window noticing that it was snowing again. The white fluff was covering up the footprints Rachel and Finn had made when they left. It was covering everything, making everything fresh and new. Quinn sighed, wishing it could snow in her life and make everything fresh and new.

XXX

"Are you sure this is the color you want?" Finn said, staring at the freshly painted wall.

"It's perfect" Quinn said looking up from her spot on the floor.

The walls were bright Malibu blue. She was sketching a tree onto the wall, which she planned on painting a bright Kelly green with pink, coral, and orange cherry blossoms sprouting out of the leaves. She had Rachel stenciling out a quote above the white oak crib. It had come to Quinn one night during bought of insomnia, on a random web page. It projected the strength and ferocity that she prayed for her child to have. "And though she be but little, she is fierce." She rubbed her back, absentmindedly.

"Is your back still hurting?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded. "I just feel funny. I think I'm overdoing it, trying to get everything ready. I haven't really stopped since the new year."

"Could it be the baby?" Finn asked nervously.

Quinn shook her head. "I have almost a month to go."

"Beth came early. . ." Rachel sing songed.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I know what labor feels like. It's just stress, and the fact that I'm blown up like shamu the killer whale doesn't help matters any."

Rachel chuckled. "You don't look like Shamu, besides any weight you've gained is all baby."

Quinn rubbed her back again. "It' just nagging. I may need to lay down." Suddenly, a burning pain rippled across her stomach. She gasped in pain.

"That's it we're taking you to the hospital." Rachel said, rushing to her side.

"No. . .I'm. . ." the pain seared through her once again. Finn helped her up. "We're going".

Quinn hobbled to Finn's truck, holding her belly. Her neighbor, , was out walking her dog. "Is everything ok?" She called out.

"I think that the baby is coming!" Finn called out. Opening the door to the truck. Rachel slid in next to Quinn and grasped her hand. "It's going to be ok."

XXX

"Why is he taking so long?" Quinn lamented lying in the hospital bed, rubbing her belly. They had been at the hospital around two hours, and the doctors had run numerous test. The pain would stop for a few minutes only to start again stronger.

"I'll go get somebody" Finn said.

Just then the doctor walked in. "Seems that Little Miss Puckerman has been trying to make her arrival early."

Quinn nodded. "Why?"

The doctor studied the chart at the edge of her bed. "She's just impatient I guess. Some babies come early for no explanation. Are you under a lot of stress? On a scale of one to ten what is your pain level?"

Quinn glanced at Finn and Rachel, and then at the doctor. "Umm . . . a two."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Tell the truth."

Quinn sighed. "Fine. A five. Am I going to have this baby tonight or can I go home?"

The doctor patted her hand. "I'm afraid we're going to keep you and see if we can get these contractions to stop."

Quinn sighed.

The doctor smiled. "Might as well make yourself at home." And then he walked out of the room.

XXX

Rachel let out a small yawn. Quinn glanced at the clock. "It's getting late, you guys should go."

Finn glanced at Rachel and then to Quinn. She looked so fragile and small, swallowed up in a mound of blankets on the big hospital bed. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you all alone."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Stay with her Finn."

Quinn's eye widened. "Are you sure? With everything going on and . . ."

"Stay with her Finn. I trust you."

Quinn reached for Rachel's hand. "Thank you."

Rachel hugged her tight. "Keep that baby in!"

"I'll try" Quinn said meekly.

XXX

Finn lay in the chair, his neck at an awkward angle. "Finn are you ok? You don't look very comfortable."

Finn smiled. "I'm fine. Just trying to watch TV."

Quinn scooted over. 'You can come lay up here. I don't even think you can see from there."

"Are you sure?"

Quinn nodded. "Sure, come on."

Finn lay down softly on the bed. "Do you have enough room? Are you ok? "

"Finn relax I'm fine."

Finn shifted his weight. "My back thanks you."

Quinn chuckled.

They sat watching some late night talk show, passing the hours. Quinn could barely keep her eyes open. "Hey Finn?"

Finn's eyes were already closed tight. "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Quinn said closing her eyes and snuggling closer to him.  
>XXX<p>

"Quinn? Quinn! Did you just pee your pants?" Finn said jumping up out of the bed. He flipped on the light.

"No! My water just broke!" she screamed stabbing the call button light in a panic.

Within minutes the room was swarmed with nursed and doctors. "Well , looks like she can't wait any longer! You're dilated to eight. You're going to have a baby sometime this morning!" One doctor called.

Fear crept through Quinn. This was it. The defining moment. She would be leaving the hospital with a baby to take home by herself. Sometime in the near future, she would be coming face to face with the sweet infant Puck had been so eager to meet.

"Are you ready?" Finn said smiling. Quinn smiled. "It's now or never."

XXX

"Ok, ready Quinn? Push!" the doctor coaxed. Time blurred by. Finn held her hand, coaching her, just like Puck would have done if he could have been there. "You can do this Quinn. You are so strong! You can do this."

Quinn closed her eyes, channeling all the pain coursing through her body, into her core. With that Eleanor Camille Puckerman came screaming into the world. She was tiny, but her cry was robust, letting her presence be known. Quinn sobbed holding the tiny baby against her chest. "My little Ella." Dark curly hair covered her hair covered he head, matching the thick fringe of curly eyelashes that lined her tightly squinched eyes. Quinn only got to hold her for a quick minute, before the nurse whisked her away to the NICU.

"She's beautiful!" Finn exclaimed.

"She looks just like Puck." Quinn squealed wiping away tears of joy.

XXX

There was a small knock before the curtain opened. Judy Fabray appeared. "Quinnie! Where is she? I want to see her! Your neighbor phoned me, and told me that you were headed out here!"

Quinn stared at Judy, her eyebrow arching ferociously in true Quinn Fabray fashion. "You will never get to see her."

Finn awoke from his nap. "Wha. . . what's going on?"

Judy looked as If she had been slapped in the face. "Excuse me?"

Quinn stared at her, her eyes burning into Judy's flesh. "I want you out."

Judy gasped. "You're going to kick me out? I am the only family you have, I. . ."

Quinn's lips curled up into a sickening smile. "Is this any different than sitting a microwave timer for a scared sixteen year old to get her stuff? I have all the family that I need with Ella, Finn, and Rachel."

Judy's lip quivered. "Quinn you are my baby girl. I welcomed you back with open arms; I can only apologize so many times."

"Welcomed me back so you could later get to lie to the whole city about me? Coming back to your open arms was the dumbest thing I ever did. Now get out of my hospital room."

Judy began to object but Finn stopped her. " , Quinn wants you out. If you don't leave, I'm going to get hospital security."

Judy whipped out her sunglasses. "You'll regret this." She stormed out. She stomped down the hall, and stabbed the elevator button with a quivering finger. Her cheeks burned with rage and embarrassment. The elevator doors opened, and she went to step on when she looked up. "She gasped, dropping her purse. "Oh my God."

Puck threw his arms around Judy, squeezing her tight. "Judy!"


	13. Chapter 13

"I. . . I. . . You're dead. You can't be here." Judy stammered, her face completely drained of color. She studied him, frozen in disbelief. He was thinner, dark shadows laid heavy under his eyes. He had cuts and bruises every inch that she could see, all in various degrees of healing.

Puck took a step back from her. "It's crazy I know. I never," he swallowed hard, "died, I was held captive. I've been a prisoner of war. It's been all over the news; I'm surprised that you haven't heard."

She hugged her son in law tight. "It's been a whirlwind with Quinn going into labor and"

Puck cut her sentence off. "Oh Quinn! How is she? How is the baby? Is it a girl or a boy?"

Thinking back to the scene that had just unfolded in Quinn's room, Judy pursed her lips tight. "Oh Honey there's no easy way to say this."

Puck's face fell. "No. Is something wrong? The baby. . . Is the baby okay? Quinn?" His mind raced. The thought of his beautiful wife and new baby had been the only thing to keep him going through the hell he had to endure.

Judy wrapped her arm around Puck's neck. "They are fine. Puck, I think there is something you should know about Finn."

XXX

Ella was tiny perfection. Her small body nestled perfectly in Quinn's arm, her eyelids fluttering in her sleep. Although she was small, she was strong. Even the doctors were amazed by her ferocity for life. She had a small struggle with stabilizing her breathing at first, but now here she was snuggled next to Quinn, wrapped tight like a burrito, with no wires, machines, or anything.

"Quinn, maybe you should put her in the bassinet now. You're dozing off." Finn said quietly.

Quinn swatted him away with her hand. "I'm fine. I sleep better with her with me."

Quinn's eyes shut, and within minutes the only sound in the room was her soft breath as she drifted into deep slumber.

Finn watched as the two slept peacefully. Quinn had been Puck's life, his reason for living. He loved her so much, and the bundled baby in Quinn's arms was a continuation of that love. It wasn't fair. Puck should be here taking in this sight, relishing this perfect moment.

Rachel came rushing into the room. "Finn! Finn turn on the TV!"

Finn shushed her. "Quinn just got to sleep, Shhh!"

Rachel grabbed the remote turning on the small TV. "NO! It's Puck Finn! He's alive!"

Just then Puck's face flashed across the screen, the news reporter chatting cheerfully. "In other news, Second Lieutenant Noah Puckerman has been found alive and is safely back with his family tonight after a heroic rescue. He was thought to be dead after a bomb explosion last year."

"Quinn! QUINN HE'S ALIVE!" Finn shouted, smiling from ear to ear.

Ella began to cry. "Finn! What. She was sleeping so peacefully." Quinn moaned opening her eyes.

"PUCK IS ALIVE" Rachel and Finn screamed in unison.

Quinn jerked, Ella scrunching her face into a tight red ball, annoyed. Quinn bounced her slightly, the infant returning to sleep quickly. She was unfazed by the bombshell that was exploding right in front of her on the TV. Puck was alive. He was alive. He had been held captive, after being found wounded after a bomb explosion that had killed several others. He was alive. Ella was going to meet him after all.

XXX

Puck went to walked in the room, but his head was spinning. He had just gotten off the phone with his mom, who had confirmed the awful truth that Judy had told him. He stopped, as he heard Quinn's melodic laugh wafting through the room. His heart sank. She was right there. No longer thousands of miles away, but mere inches. However, things had changed since he'd been gone. He had left behind a dream, and returned to a nightmare.

He yanked back the curtain and stepped inside.

Quinn's face lost all color, her mouth gapping wide. Finn and Rachel sat motionless, Rachel throwing a hand over her mouth. Tears welled up in Quinn's eyes. "It's you. It's really you."

Finn stood up. "It feels so good to see you, He walked over to hug Puck, but Puck pulled away."

"Is it true? Tell me. Is it true?"

They all stared at Puck blankly.

Puck yelled, "IS IT TRUE?" his body was trembling. A cool sweat broke out across the back of his neck, his eyes darting everywhere around the room, except for the little pink bundle that was nestled in the clear bassinet next to Quinn's bed. He couldn't let his heart be broken like that. He yelled again. "Did you or did you not hook up with Quinn?"

Finn was completely taken aback. "Whoa, what? I never man, I swear."

Puck shook his head. "Everyone's saying it. Why would my own mom lie to me? Is this a game? Are you getting me back for high school? Some sort of twisted vengeance?"

He turned and faced Quinn. Tears streamed down his face. "The whole time I was gone, I thought of you. Others were losing hope, fading away to nothing right before my eyes. I kept strong through all that torment, through all that hell, because of YOU. You Quinn, you were what kept me going. I had to stay strong; I had to survive so I could get back to you. My thoughts were nothing but you. Were you sleeping ok? Were you eating right? Was the baby growing? Apparently your mind was elsewhere."

Quinn wiped away tears, her mouth trying to form words. "Puck I love you. I would never do that."

Puck grabbed his head. His heart was racing in his chest. Tears streamed down his face. "No. I love you Quinn, I love you so much. So much it hurts. But I can't. . . I just can't. . . I don't know what to believe anymore." And he stormed out of the room.

XXX

Puck wasn't sure how long had passed. He certainly did not expect to end up here. The house loomed over him; he had been away for so long that the place he once called home now felt like foreign territory. He unlocked the door, using the spare key taped to the underside of the Ohio State gnome on the front porch. The house hadn't changed much. A throw blanket was thrown haphazardly on the couch, and dishes were in the sink, like they had all left in a hurry. Had the baby come suddenly? Was it even time for the baby? He tried to do the math, but he wasn't sure what day it even was. He walked past the bedroom and paused at the door. He went to open it but it was too painful. He opened the door to the spare bedroom, the room they were going to convert into the nursery. The bland white walls were freshly painted, lively and bold. He walked in, running his hand across the crib. He moved over to the dresser. A few baby knickknacks were scattered across the dresser along with some coral colored picture frames. They were empty, a stack of pictures on top of them waiting patiently to be put in a frame. There was one frame sat upright. "Ella" it said it cutesy, curly teal font. In it was a 3D ultrasound picture of a tiny baby who, even with the scrunched up face, Puck could tell looked just like Quinn. He sat down in the floor, holding the frame and began to cry.


End file.
